


I Think I Love You?

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crushes, M/M, Making Out, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: It's the night after the end of the Awake-A-Ton and Cody has a certain ear kisser on his mind.
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I Think I Love You?

Cody’s eyes flew open as he bolted up in bed.

He gasped for air.

It was the night after Gwen had been announced the winner of the Awake-A-Thon and he had just had the most terrifying dream.

Well, it was terrifying to him.

And even worse, the dream was about Noah.

It was the kiss.

When Noah had been kissing his ear and spooning him when they were asleep.

He couldn't get it out of his head!   
Noah’s soft lips pressed against his ear had been bouncing around his head when he was awake and now it had invaded his dreams too.

Cody groaned inwardly as he lied back down and turned on his side.

Then, he saw something outside out of the corner of his eyes.

He was scared, but he felt like he was lured towards it.   
The brunette flipped the blankets off him before getting up and walked towards the door.

He stopped in the doorframe and peaked around the corner.   
There, a familiar charcoal haired sarcastic ear kisser was sitting on the steps up to the cabin.

What was he doing out here in the middle of the night?

“Hey Noah.”   
He jumped as he whipped his head around to see Cody standing in the doorway.

“Cody?”   
“The one and only,” he smirked as he walked over and sat down on the steps next to Noah.

“What are you doing out here?” Noah asked.

“I could ask the same for you.”   
He could feel the charcoal haired boy tense up besides him and he saw him look down at his feet.

“Um- I couldn't sleep.”

That sounded super fake but Cody didn't push the subject.

Instead, he leaned back on his arms and looked up at the stars.

They were really pretty.

He came from the city and he had never seen the night sky this clear before.

“The stars sure are beautiful.” He remarked.

“Oh, y-yeah.” Noah stuttered.

This was really weird.

Noah never stuttered.

He was bold and confident and sarcastic.

He never hesitated to say things, so why was he doing it now?

“Hey, are you ok?” Cody asked as he looked over at Noah.

He could almost feel the other boy’s panic as he stared down at his feet.

“Noah?”

“Look Cody, I’m sleep deprived and I have a crush on you and so I don’t know how to act normal right now.” He blurted out.

He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

Cody’s jaw was agape.

Noah was in love with him?   
He thought the whole ear kiss thing was an accident!   
He didn't know how to feel.

His mind was fuzzy from sleep deprivation.

Maybe that’s why he did what he did next.

Without thinking, Cody grabbed Noah’s face with both hands.   
“What are you-”   
Cody didn’t think about it as he leaned in and kissed Noah.

It wasn't just a peck either.

He was making out with Noah.

He was kissing back too.

His head felt so fuzzy, as if this was a fever dream.   
Their tongues collided as the brunette felt the other boy hold onto his back.

It felt…

It felt good.

Cody was enjoying it.

He didn't know what it was.

Maybe it was the fact that he was tired, or maybe he really did feel something for Noah, but he liked kissing him.

“Hey Dude- WOAH!”   
The two shot off each other and looked at the door to see Geoff standing there.

“Didn't mean to interrupt you my Dudes!”

Cody felt his mind begin to clear as he looked at Noah who looked back at him in horror.

He had just made out with Noah.

Noah.

And he liked it.

“We weren't- I mean- It wasn't-!” Noah stuttered.

“Chill Bro! I’m not gonna judge! Love is love.”   
He gave them a smile before walking around them and heading in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Noah and Cody to sit in awkward silence.

After about a minute, Cody was the first one to break it.

“So, you like me?”   
“Yeah, and you kissed me.” Noah responded.

The two both seemed to be in some short of shock.

“So, do you like me back? I mean, you did kiss me.” The charcoal haired boy muttered as he looked down at the planks that they were sitting on.

He didn't know.

He had never really thought of it.

But, he could feel it now.

He liked kissing Noah.   
He liked being with Noah.   
He liked Noah.   
“Yeah. I do like you.”   
Cody gave him an awkward smile.

Noah gave him a smirk back.


End file.
